Minor
by ObsessiveDevil
Summary: Here's some more RemusSirius one-shots to join the millions. A collection of Remus x Sirius one-shots inspired by the word 'Minor'. In progress, obviously. Beware of massive amounts of cuddling.
1. Docile

**The Minor Series**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Elliot Minor, I am not making any money from this.**

**A collection of little Remus X Sirius one-shots prompted by the word 'Minor' and dedicated to Abi. When she said the word I'm sure she was referring to Elliot Minor (band), whom she obsesses over, and is trying (quite successfully) to get me to obsess over as well. However, I took it in a different way. XD**

**There is a lot of cuddling in these, because Abi loves cuddles. J**

**Docile**

**In which Sirius is unusually calm, and Remus is a pervert.**

**It's a little short.**

The word docile wasn't one Remus would usually consider while trying to explain or describe the entity that was Sirius Black. He was usually bouncing around on the balls of his feet, calling people by those ridiculous pet names he thought up, and causing mayhem. There wasn't a moment of the day when Sirius wasn't up to something. Instead of docile, a word to describe Sirius Black would be wild. Which in and of itself was not something Remus exactly minded.

Which was why Remus found himself thoroughly confused, sitting on his bed and leaning back against the headboard, staring at one down-right docile Sirius Black.

But should he really be confused? The man was an enigma after all. One minute he was cold, the next he was burning hot and ready to go. No matter how many months Remus had been 'with' the long haired boy, he still couldn't get his head around Sirius' behaviour patterns. Not to mention the six and a half years of simply being Sirius' friend, and still he was no closer to figuring out if Sirius had any middle ground, or if he really did just swing from one extreme to the other.

But what exactly made Sirius so docile? The slightly swinging of his body; such an act reminiscent of small girls trying to get their way. The wringing of his hands; as if nervous for a response. Or the adorably cute blush spread wide across his cheeks, presumably because this was a side of himself Sirius rarely showed.

Either way, Remus most certainly wasn't complaining. He may enjoy a wild Sirius on a regular every day basis (hey, he was kept entertained right?), but a calm and quiet Sirius had many advantages to it as well. And really, how could he ignore those beautifully tempting pouting lips? Sirius really knew how to get what he wanted.

"C'mere." He muttered, bringing up a lazy arm and motioning for the boy stood in front of him to join him on the bed. Sirius did so, grateful he was no longer under Remus' scrutinising stare. While the idea of having the werewolf's eyes on him was sexy as all hells, it was also embarrassing when put in the situation Sirius had just put himself in. He sat next to Remus a little awkwardly, and felt the boy wrap both his arms securely around him. Subconsciously, he snuggled into the warmth of the others firm chest. He felt, rather then heard, Remus give a warm chuckle. "Never knew you were so… domestic."

If Sirius wasn't so happy with the fact that one of Remus hands had gone automatically to his hair, and was threading itself through his locks in the most _sensational_ way, he would have pushed himself away from the boy with a glare to kill. As it was, Remus was petting him in just the right way that had all his dog senses tingling, and it was all the boy could do not to lean into the touch. Instead, he replied with.

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean?"

Even if Sirius was being calm, his colourful language was one thing that would never change. In response, Sirius felt Remus shrug.

"Well you know…" he began, "You're usually a pretty wild dog." He finished, as if that explained all. It wasn't unusual for Remus to talk about Sirius as if he was a dog. It didn't annoy Sirius, because in many ways, he dog traits flowed out into his human form, and he acted so canine sometimes it was simply odd.

Remus had caught him scratching behind his ears so many times he'd began worried about whether the boy might have picked up fleas. After the third time he'd caught Sirius with his foot behind his ear, he'd thoroughly bathed him (despite Sirius protests). To make up for it he'd made a comment on how flexible the young Gryffindor had become, and things had progressed from there. From that moment on it was not uncommon for Remus to jokingly call him a dog.

Sirius, for his part, did not seem to feel Remus' statement was explanatory enough, and grumbled against the werewolf's chest. Remus pulled him impossibly closer, still petting his hair consistently; waiting for the moment when Sirius would crack and demand more of the touch. It would only be a matter of time before the canine couldn't resist his instinct anymore; any dog liked to be petted.

"Remus." The boy said breathily, making the elder smirk.

"Yes Padfoot?" He asked, lowering his voice slightly to just the right tone to make his partner shiver.

"Fuck Moony, that's not fair." Sirius replied, burying his nose in the folds of Remus school shirt. "This was supposed to be…" he trailed off, the telltale blush coming back and making Remus grin.

"I get it." he replied, shifting their position slightly so Sirius was sitting on his lap. The boy's blush intensified, but he made no other protest against it. "But you _are_ making this hard for me."

Sirius shifted slightly on his lap, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck and pressing his nose against the clavicle. He breathed deep, taking in the scent that was purely Remus.

"How am I making this hard?" he finally asked. "All I wanted was for us to spend time doing something other then sex. I mean… that's great and all, but just cuddling can be fun too. Gives us more opportunity to talk."

"Pillow talk is fun."

"Remus!"

The werewolf sighed.

"I can't help it." he said, "I've never had a _tame_ Sirius in my lap before. It's fucking sexy."

If Sirius' blush _could_ intensify, it probably would have done. As it was, he was beet red anyway, and he simply felt as if he'd gotten hotter.

"I'm not tame." he mumbled against Remus' shoulder, and while the sandy-haired man was loathe to agree, he felt it best not to rile Sirius up anymore. He withdrew his hand from Sirius' locks (despite the whine of protest) and settled both his hands to clasp together at the boy's lower back. In the end, the temptation to tease such a wonderfully sensitive creature won out, and Remus ran his nose along Sirius' exposed neck.

"You're so tame you're down-right submissive." He stated, relishing in Sirius' protesting mewl. Gods, he loved it when Sirius made those cute little noises, and if Sirius didn't want sex right now then he better damn stop.

"I'm not submissive." The boy breathed out; the hot air doing wonders to Remus' mood. He swore to God he could not be held accountable to anything he did to Sirius when the boy was like this. He'd never know Sirius to be shy, and it was most definitely a turn on.

"You -" Remus was about to say 'you will be' and make sure he got his fix tonight, when the door burst open and in walked James, closely followed by Lily. The boy stopped, however, upon seeing a blushing Sirius in the werewolves lap.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, while Lily tried to stop herself from giggling. She'd known Remus and Sirius were in a relationship (the whole school knew, the way Sirius declared his love), but she'd never actually seen them do anything more then sit next to each other.

"Well actually-" Remus was cut off by Sirius.

"Just cuddling." he said, through clenched teeth and a glare in Remus direction. James raised the other eyebrow to meet it's twin.

"Whatever." He said, "I was just gunna grab my broom. Me and Lily are going flying." He said, if only slightly proud of himself. After 6 years of trying, and in his final year of Hogwarts he'd finally managed to get Lily to agree to go out with him; he was bragging about it whenever he could.

Remus nodded, grateful they weren't hanging around, since he _really _wanted to get back to having his way with a certain dog-animagus. But Sirius tensed, as if knowing what Remus was planning.

"You can stay." he said, already removing himself from Remus lap and laying down next to him, resting his head on Remus' shoulder and draping a lazy arm over the elders stomach. He wasn't going to give up his cuddle time just because James walked in.

James, however, glanced at Lily and rolled his eyes.

"C'mon." he said, "I know you guys are hardly minors. It doesn't bother me. So if you don't mind, I'd rather go flying."

And with that he took off out of the room, leaving a happy Remus and a blushing Sirius.

"Dammit." Said the dark-haired boy. "I just wanted to fucking cuddle."

Despite his protests, Sirius didn't move as Remus went to step-up their cuddling. He really was docile today. So easy to control and happily submissive to the touches Remus was bestowing upon him.

"I'll cuddle you all you want." The werewolf said, then pressed his lips firmly to the smaller boy's. "After sex."

**Heh. XD. Well, this is what comes from Abi wanting lots of cuddles, and me wanting lots of sex. Compromise. XD**

**The next One-shot in this 'Series' should be up soon. XD Which involves more sex. Heh. Oh well, anyone who likes this? Thank Abi. Anyone who hates this? Blame Abi. :P**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Od23**


	2. Kink

**The Minor Series**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I am not making any money from this.**

**Kink**

**Conversation between Sirius and Remus, about getting together, and Remus kink.**

**Note: for the purpose of this story, the wizarding world thinks that 17 is the age of consent, and anything bellow that = Minor. J**

Sirius was ever so slightly uninterested in whatever James had to tell him. He was laid, sprawled on his back across his bed, while James prattled on about Quidditch like he was actually interested. He pouted at the canopy of his four-poster. So usually he _would_ be interested, being a beater for the Gryffindor team and all, and just generally liking Quidditch, it was a topic both he and James enjoyed. Except not today. Why not today? Because today it was Remus' 17th birthday, but they boy was nowhere in sight.

It's not that Sirius would usually care. Remus was free to spend him time how he liked after all. It was just that today was a momentous occasion. 17 was the age of consent in the wizarding world, and while Remus was half-blood, and kind of thought of 18 as his age of consent, Sirius still thought today was a mile stone. He'd thought Remus would want to spend the day celebrating with the Marauders. Ya know, his closest friends! Sirius glared at the ceiling. Remus _was_ one of his closest friends right?

"Oi Pads, are you listening?"

Sirius rolled to his side so he could see James. He nodded once, after seeing James was watching him. James sighed.

"If you're so upset about it, go find him." James suggested, "You know where the map is."

Sirius blushed. It wasn't that he hadn't thought about it, and it wasn't embarrassed that James knew why he was so upset, he just wasn't revelling in the idea of finally finding out where Remus had got to. What if he was celebrating with someone else? It would only make Sirius feel worse.

"What if he's like… with someone?" Sirius asked, knowing James would give him the push he needed. James was pretty care-free most of the time, but he knew exactly what his friends needed and would always shove them in the right direction to get there. After all, he knew about Sirius' mind-blowing crush on Remus and had made some arrangements so that Remus and he had been locked in a cupboard together some time ago. Things had happened there, and Sirius had come out and confessed. That had been two weeks ago, and neither boy had spoken of it since. Something Sirius was both upset and relieved at. At least Remus was still acting like his friend.

James rolled his eyes.

"He wont be." He said.

"How do you know?"

"Because I am the great James Potter, and I know all."

"You're a great prat is what you are."

James glared and stood up. He went over to the draw next to Remus' bed, opened it and pulled out the map. He then shoved it in Sirius face.

"I suggest you go find him before I think of some really witty comeback which will blow you away!" James all but pouted. Sirius snickered, but took the map and left the dorm. James could hear him muttering 'up to no good' as he left.

He flopped back on his bed, wondering what he would do now Sirius was on the look out for Remus. He smirked. He could always go find a special someone of his own. He followed Sirius out of the dorm, eyes already looking for a head of familiar red hair.

- X -

"Sirius?" Remus exclaimed, having just come out of the fourth floor boys toilettes to come face to face with the black-haired cute, adorable kinda sexy man I just wanna… Remus coughed.

Ever since he and Sirius had been locked in that store closet together, and Sirius had confessed, his feelings had steered right off the path of platonic. Sure, before hand he'd thought Sirius was pretty nice looking, and he was certainly fun to be around. And while shoved up against the boy in such a tight space (in-between wondering how many closet jokes James and Peter could come up with), Sirius had been enticing his senses. So much so Remus wasn't exactly sure how long he could last before he pounced the boy. He knew he wasn't exactly straight as a ruler, but he'd never considered the possibility of Sirius. Not until the boy had said those words.

"_Remus. I know how we get out of here. I have to… I have to confess something."_

The werewolf had laughed, and made an offhand comment about Sirius stealing his socks again. Seriously, Sirius stole his socks. Remus wasn't even entirely sure why, but he suspected it had something to do with a prank.

Of course, then Sirius had to go and ruin everything. Remus thought of Sirius as a friend. How was he supposed to react when the boy had gone ahead and said 'I love you'? You're not supposed to treat those situations lightly, and Remus hadn't known how to react. So he'd just pretended like it hadn't happened. But ever since then, every time he saw Sirius, it was hard not to jump the gorgeous lad.

Sirius, for his part, seemed slightly embarrassed.

"Happy birthday." He said. Remus noted that it wasn't his usually happy-go-lucky voice, or his laid back stance. He also noted the map tucked inside his back pocket, and peeking out. Had Sirius really followed him here on the map? He then blinked, realising what the boy had said.

"That's right… It _is _my birthday." He replied, eyes rolling up slightly in thought. Sirius gaped at him.

"You didn't even remember your own birthday!" he shouted, attracting some funny looking looks from some funny looking third years that were passing by. Sirius stuck his tongue out at them childishly, and Remus rubbed the back of his head, swallowing.

"It's not really that I forgot… There's been a lot of stuff going on." He replied, "You know…" He was going to finish 'like you confessing to me' but didn't really want to put Sirius in a embarrassing situation. Chances are the whole closet thing was just an elaborate prank by James, and Sirius knew the password or whatever, and didn't really love him at all. After all, Sirius was known for being a womaniser, despite being only 16.

Wait… Sirius was only 16, and Remus had just turned 17; the legal age of consent. While he was legal, Sirius was still a minor in the wizarding world. He coughed sweetly as he realised that fact, and the blood in his body rushed everywhere at once. See, you could say that Remus had a kink.

It was a little bit weird, and he liked to blame the wolf inside of him for it (he blamed the wolf for a lot of things it wasn't actually responsibly for), but really, the idea of having sex with someone just under the age limit was rather enticing. It wasn't like he was a pervert, and he would draw the line at anyone below the age of 15, but it was the simple fact that by committing that act, they'd be breaking the law. And that thrilled him. The only problem was, kinks like that weren't talked about. Ever.

Besides, it wasn't as if he could do something like that with Sirius.

"Hey, Moony?" The werewolf gave his friend a small smile, motioning for him to continue. "You feeling okay?"

Remus nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, ever since…" Sirius trailed off, a telltale blush gracing his cheeks. "You know, I didn't mean to… upset you."

Remus snorted in amusement.

"Don't make me out to be some delicate flower." he scolded lightly, "I'm not upset, ya know, I just needed time to think."

Sirius gulped, looking all the world upset, the way he had assumed Remus was. Remus sighed.

"Wanna go have sex?" he said bluntly, jerking a thumb over his shoulder in a way that suggested they'd have to go somewhere else because they couldn't very well commit the act here. Sirius coughed and spluttered and his eyes grew wide.

"What!" He screamed, and Remus grinned.

"Exactly. You don't know how to react." He ran a hand through his hair. "That's sorta how I felt when you just bluntly said I love you."

Sirius glared.

"Confessing my feelings and asking someone if they wanna have sex are completely different things!"

Remus glared right back.

"But the point is, the reactions are the same." He replied, "I think you're great Sirius, and trust me, I'd love to have you as something more then a friend, but the point is, it's a little new, and a little weird."

"So you're saying I'm weird?"

Remus sighed in annoyance.

"No." He growled out, then calmed himself. "You like me right? Have you thought about having sex with me?"

Sirius blushed, but could see Remus was going somewhere, so nodded slowly.

"So you want to have sex with me?"

"Well yes, but-"

"Precisely, 'but'." Remus interrupted. "There are things to think about before you do stuff like that. There are choices you have to make, and there is time you need to think. It's exactly the same feeling I got when you confessed. I wasn't trying to upset you or ignore you. I needed time to think, ask myself some questions. See if you were serious."

"Of course I'm Sirius, who else would I be?"

"…" Remus sighed. "Idiot."

Sirius glared through his blush.

"I mean it though." The dark-haired boy said, looking at the ground. "I am serious."

Remus grinned, stepping forward and placing a hand on the other boys head.

"Then that's all I need to know." He assured. "Sorry I took so long to sort myself out."

Sirius' smile reached his eyes for the first time since he'd confessed, and he leant forward and buried his nose in Remus neck.

"I've had time to think too." he said, almost as if wanting praise. Remus detached the boy from him, and clasped their hands together, walking them down the corridor. He rose an eyebrow at his friend… or was it boyfriend? "I think having sex is a great idea."

It was Remus' turn to cough and splutter, and he began to laugh.

"You move pretty fast don't ya?"

Sirius pouted.

"Well you brought it up."

Remus grinned.

"Alright then. But I dunno… you're still a minor." he teased. Sirius harrumphed.

"Well you only just turned 17 yourself! You didn't even remember you _had_ turned 17!"

Remus laughed. Having Sirius as a boyfriend was gunna be fun. The boy was so fun to rile up.

"Don't worry." he said in a light tone, pulling Sirius closer to him. "I have a thing for minors anyway."

"Pervert." Sirius muttered. Remus just grinned.

"Shut up. You get sex, what do you care."

"What if when I turn 17 you wont want me anymore?" Sirius exclaimed, suddenly feeling very sure that that was really a possibility. Remus snorted in amusement.

"You'll still look like a minor."

Sirius blushed, and glared. Wondering what exactly he'd got himself into.

**This is kinda a stupid story. I was all excited about writing some good smut when I started this, but then I just couldn't be bothered. I have major writers block, and to be honest, this was kind of a rush job, since I have loads to do at the moment. But I didn't wanna keep people waiting… urgh, whatever. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**It didn't turn out anything like I wanted it to. L Don't ask when the next one will be out, I don't know… I have a lot of other commitments at the moment, and writers block SUCKS. **


	3. Bless You

-1**The Minor Series**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I am not making any money from this.**

**Bless You**

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you." James stared at the werewolf, covered by his blanket and surrounded by tissues. He was obviously ill as he could get, yet he refused to go see the nurse. He'd said bless you so many times he was certain he'd forget how to say anything else soon.

"I'm really getting fed up of hearing that." Remus said, voice nasally. Then he gave a large sniff and rubbed his eyes. James rolled his eyes upwards. A thank you would have been nice, he thought, but then again, if Remus said thank you every time James said bless you, he wouldn't have enough time to sneeze in the first place.

"You should go see Madam Pomfrey."

"No."

Remus sank bank into his bedding, looking up at the ceiling with watery eyes. His head felt it was on fire, his eyes were stinging, his nose was burning, his mouth was dry and his muscles ached from all the tensing they did every time Remus…

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you."

"Urgh."

James continued to read his Quidditch magazine. Or at least, he tried to. Every two moment his train of thought was broken by a cough, or a sneeze, or something James didn't believe was a cough or a sneeze, because surely no cough or sneeze could be that god-damn loud. He started to form the words 'bless you', when the door was thrown open. He watched, dumbfounded, as Sirius waded into the room (yes waded, the floor was completely covered in snotty tissues (Remus lost all sense of dignity when sick)), and plonked himself down on the end of Remus' bed. He drew a hand up and placed it over the boy's forehead.

"I'm afraid Mr. Moony. I have to diagnose you with a minor cold." James rose an eyebrow, would he call this cold 'minor'? Sirius stood, took Remus blanket and wrapped it firmly around the sandy-haired boy. "Now, what you need right now is some chocolate, some rest and a cuddle with the most hunkiest man in all of Hogwarts - then in about two days time, you should be good as new." With that being said, Sirius produced some chocolate, and crawled into bed with the werewolf. James shook his head, and decided to just leave them to it. On his way out of the room he said;

"I'm not saying bless you this many times to you when you get his cold."

"I wont get the cold. I'm invincible!" Was Sirius' reply, and James shut the door on them.

Two days later, Remus was as good as new as he came down to breakfast with a happy smile on his face. Sirius trailed behind him with a dejected look. The two sat down, but Sirius almost instantly turned his head away.

"ACHOO!"

James sighed.

"Bless you."

**Aha, I forgot about these completely… whoops. XD. Well, here's a VERY short one. I thought it was cute. Somehow any story I write about Sirius and Remus always features James… I can't help it. I love the stag. XD**


	4. Ethnicity

**The Minor Series**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am not making any money from this.**

**Ethnicity**

Omgwtf I actually update this? D:

James Potter was sitting in the common room, as James Potter often is, because in all honesty, nothing much interesting happens anywhere else, and, as we all know, nothing interesting happens at all unless James Potter is around to give it a little shove in the right direction. Because James Potter is God. But James Potter believes he should probably stop talking about himself in third person and get on with the matter of hand. James Potter will only get one of these wished granted.

The matter as hand resolved around James' two best friends. The Son of Black (Bitch) and Lupin the prostitute. No wait, don't freak out, these were loving and caring nicknames James had slaved over to come up with, and he had every reason to call his friends these names.

Sirius Orion Black. SOB. Son of Bitch. It made sense, James was happy with this acronym. The second, Remus' nickname, was slightly more complicated. Everyone knew Lupus meant wolf in Latin; it was all very ironic considering his Lycanthropy, but what less people knew was it also meant Prostitute. So, Remus was officially the Wolf Prostitute. James felt happy in his superior knowledge of Latin. But He digressed.

James watched them sit opposite each other, playing an intricate game of chess above the table, and a slightly less intricate game of footsie bellow it. Remus was winning, on both accounts. It was rather obvious the two were fantastically and stupendously in love with each other, heck, the two had already confessed their feelings in the most adorable and sickeningly sweet way, but 'footsie' was about as steamy as their relationship got. And James would know, they did share a dorm after all.

It wasn't as if James was wanting to hear the two of them go at it at night… But he did worry about his friends stamina. Really, could anyone go near on a year now without sex? It wasn't possible right?

A quick glance at Lily and slight raise in the temperature in the room (or maybe his head) confirmed his suspicions. There was no way the two of them could be so in love with each other and be so… chaste. Yes, chaste was a good word.

Somehow, it was up to James Potter, God of Hogwarts, to get their relationship to the next step. And James knew of only one way to do this, and it might very well cost him his friendship. Was their sex life that important? Another glance at Lily, and another glance at his friends who were still struggling over the chess (and their feet), and he decided that yes. No man could be happy not having sex with the person he loved.

James stood, taking the small mirror from out side of his pocket as he made his way up to the dormitory. Sirius always had his on, it was just a case of beckoning the boy upstairs. In the end it didn't take long to convince the boy come upstairs without Remus, and after that, it would be even easier for Remus to follow a few minutes later in curiosity.

"What's up Jamie?" Sirius asked as he entered the room, confusion written all over his face. After all, what would be so important that James would have to use the mirror and beckon him to the room, alone. James took a deep breath to not lose his resolve, and grabbed the boy, pulling him forward and kissing him. Eyes open, he saw Sirius' eyes widen and felt the boy's body begin to struggle, but James held him fast, flush against his body. He broke the kiss, which wasn't exactly delicate or nice, since James had no experience in kissing men.

"What are you doing!" Sirius shouted as soon as he was free, his hand raising up in an attempt to push James away from him. Yet, James was having none of it.

"Why are you with Remus?"

Sirius' jaw went slack, so James took advantage of it, pushing his tongue in this time, trying not to grimace at what he was doing. Please Remus, get up here soon.

Sirius managed to break free.

"What the fuck James? I love Remus!"

James rose an eyebrow in what he believed to be a very good act. He still hadn't let his best friend go and was holding him round the waist tightly. He hadn't realised precisely how slim Sirius was. He'd always assumed that when those two finally got around to it, Sirius, with his cocky personality would top. Body wise though, Remus was probably the stronger and more… masculine of the two.

So in the end he had chosen the right boy to 'seduce'. Remus was a wolf after all, mating for life and all that, he was probably quite protective of his bitch. And of course, James meant that as a completely scientific term. Sirius, the Canine, and submissive. So he wasn't really a female, but for all purposes, Remus might see him that way.

"Really, doesn't seem to me that way…" James went in for another kiss, despite himself, but was forcefully yanked away by the hair. Ow. Yes, he was right. Protective Alpha-male.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Oh, Remus really knew how to growl some. James would appreciate if the boy would let go of his hair. Sirius yanked on the Wolf's arm.

"Remus, wait."

"Why the fuck should I. I don't care if he's our best friend, he isn't allowed to touch you."

In any other situation James would have teased Sirius like crazy for the blush that sprung up on his cheeks.

"I know that… But I'm sure he had a reason."

Remus looked like he was about to say something really mean, so James beat him to the punch.

"I have no interest in Sirius in that way." His head was really beginning to ache.

Both boys turned to him with identical looks of incredulity.

"Bull James, your tongue was just in my mouth."

"His tongue was _where_?"

Oh Gods, James was gunna get beaten up.

"I'm serious! I mean, oh let's not go there. I'm just trying to make you jealous enough to have your way with him already, preferably without beating me up."

Remus gaped at him, Sirius blushed at him. It was a kind of funny sight.

"James…" That was Remus. "What the fuck?"

James pouted.

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't know any other way. And besides, it's not my fault if I get worried about your penis shrivelling up!"

Silence. Whoops, did he say that so bluntly? Was this not the situation he'd been trying to avoid with this whole elaborate plan?

Sirius started to snigger.

"You think we're not having sex?"

James turned to stare at him.

"I know your not having sex, don't try to pull one over on me. I've been worried! You two are so hopelessly in love and the height of your relationship is a bit of Footsie under the chess table!"

Both boys gaped at him.

"You saw that?" Asked Remus. James sighed.

"That's not the point…" He turned from this, slightly embarrassed. "Just, it's not like I care or anything, but… I don't like to see my best friends unhappy, and you can't be completely happy if your not having sex."

Sirius giggled again.

"Gods James…" He took three steps and roughly hugged the boy, even though they both felt the atmosphere tense because Remus was not happy with their close proximity after what he'd just walked in on. He really was protective. "We are happy…"

"But-"

"We are having sex James."

That was Remus, surprisingly.

"But… I would hear if you were."

At this, Sirius actually burst out laughing.

"Gods, I am happy you're worried for us, but don't you think we know how to cast a silencing charm?"

James gaped.

- X -

Three days later found a pouty James Potter in the common room, because nothing much happens everywhere else, but certainly not because James Potter felt any need to push anyone's relationship in the right direction. Never Again.

Prostitute Lupin and the Son of a Bitch were playing chess again, accompanied by a toe equivalent of a thumb war. They kept sparing him glances like they were worried about his love life or something. Eventually, Sirius snapped.

"What's wrong Jamie?"

James continued to pout. Still angry that he'd been fooled so easily and worried so much over a couple of silencing charms.

"I still don't see why…"

Sirius and Remus gave him identical looks of confusion.

"Why what?"

James pouted more.

"I don't see why you'd chose Remus over me."

Okay, so he was just messing with them after all, but it was fun to see the colour drain out of Sirius face.

"Um… Because…"

"Is it because he's a werewolf."

No one else was around, it was okay to talk about it.

"What?" Remus gasped.

"You like em rough and ready?" James aimed at Sirius.

"Who say's I'm rough and ready?" Remus replied.

"You're a wolf."

"That's a sweeping generalisation. I could be very sweet and gentle."

"Are you?"

"No."

James rose an eyebrow.

"Wolves." He sighed.

Sirius frowned.

"You're just messing with him, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Remus frowned.

"Don't mess with Remus." Sirius admonished. James was such a prankster. "He's an ethnic minority."

**Aha, good point for 'me' ? thanks for pointing that out. D: You can tell I wrote this when slighlty tipsy and very tired. All fixed now, me hopes.**

**I like writing these every so often because I don't take them seriously so I don't feel bad if they're not very long, or not very good. XD**


	5. Gold Mine

**The Minor Series**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I am not making any money from this.**

**Gold Mine**

I switched 'minor' to 'miner' for this one, but ya know, they're said the same. Kinda.

Remus trailed his hands over Sirius' chest, cuddled up next to the boy next to him. It was rare he let the other boy top, but when he did he liked to bathe in the laziness afterwards - it was one of the rare occasions Sirius would allow him to cuddle - which he liked to do because he adored the way the dog-animagus smelt after sex. It was a simple trade off; if Remus wanted cuddle time, he had to let Sirius top. It didn't happen often, but when it did, it was worth it.

He also loved the way Sirius would try to shrug away from his wondering hands, because he knew it would be at least a month or two before Remus permitted him control in the bedroom again, and if Remus was already horny, it meant the werewolf wanted payback for having to restrain his alpha-male instincts so he could submit to the dog-star.

He paused, revelling in how Sirius scent spiked, when he ran his fingers over the boy's side. He had always been sensitive there - he was ticklish there, but he could also easily get sexual aroused if touched their lightly. It often lead to Remus getting angry when he could smell the scent of arousal on Sirius when he and James were having a tickle fight, even though he knew that Sirius only viewed James as a brother, and when he did get aroused he would instantly come to Remus.

His hand went further, tips of his fingers flicking over a nipple, which almost instantly hardened, making the boy next to him gasp. It was rare they had the dormitory to themselves, and Remus planned to take full advantage of making his boyfriend squirm and raise his voice, without even having to put a silencing charm up around them. His fingers played lower, curling in the boy's happy trail, and making Sirius try and turn his body away. This only resulted in the werewolf pulling his hand round to knead at the boys presented arse instead.

Sirius buried his head in his pillow, ears already going slightly pink at what Remus was doing to him. He'd only wanted one night to feel in control - he was a man after all, it was difficult to be entirely submissive all the time. But Remus had already let the wolf back out, only a few minutes after they'd both climaxed. Sirius could still feel the other boys sticky seed about the bed, since neither of them had enough energy to reach for their wands and clean up. Now he was back in the position he was always in - teased into submission by Remus' wondering hands.

- X -

The boy awoke with a jolt, his knee hitting the underside of the table, from the back of there charms classroom. He was ridiculously turned on from his dream and Remus was sat beside him, completely oblivious to exactly how sensitive his body felt against his robes, and how much he longed for the boy to take him back to the dormitory, despite it being the middle of the day, and fuck him senseless. He knew Remus knew, at least, that he was turned on, but the boy probably didn't know to what extent yet. The werewolf's sense of smell, more than once, had lead them to a broom closet where Remus had proceeded to make the dark-haired boy reach ecstasy, just because he'd felt the smell of arousal on the dog-animagus and had felt the need to take care of his mate.

However, Remus, and his wolf alter-ego, also had a sadistic side, and sometimes if Sirius was particularly aroused, just to satisfy their own needs, they would leave him to suffer the heat in silence, feigning innocence and getting off on the smell.

He jumped at the hand on his knee. They were at the back of the classroom, and it was a busy charms lesson, so no one was looking that way, but Sirius was still wary that Remus would just take him, right then and there, in the classroom. Merlin knows he had threatened it often enough.

The boy leaned in, a smirk on his lips as he breathed over the other boys neck.

"How hot are you?"

Sirius gulped. Remus' hands, the same hands that had been the subject of the dream that had caused his discomfort, travelled up the sides that made him want to cry out, and then sensually over the shoulder. He rested his hand firmly there as James shot them a look. He almost looked like he was just comforting Sirius, but by the blush on the dark-haired boys face, and the fact that this was Remus and Sirius, James knew instantly what was going on, and diverted his attentions back to Lily - now blushing and trying to keep her eyes away from the boy who was being molested by a horny werewolf at the back of the class.

Remus trailed his hand down the boy's arm, one finger painting patterns on his robes, and the others tapping at the back of his arm. His other hand held the boys hand in place, and his two hands came down to clasp over Sirius'. It almost looked like a scene out of a prince/princess movie, except for the fact that Sirius was no princess, and he didn't think they showed sexual aroused teenagers in cheesy Muggle movies.

The werewolf showed no less than utter devotion to the other boy's hand, massaging it until it was putty. The boy's fingers were his to control, and just a gentle touch was enough to manipulate them to bend as Remus wished. He pulled one finger out, making the other's bend in. His ring finger on his left hand, his marriage finger, should he ever feel inclined to get married, and scraped his long nail against Sirius'. Remus' nails were pointed slightly, more like claws than anything else, and Sirius' went a little past the end of his finger tip. The werewolf used his nail to scratch up and down Sirius' and then prised the nail between two of his fingers and pulled lightly - creating a tension that Sirius had never felt before.

Pure arousal pooled at the bottom of his stomach, his blush spreading. He'd never thought he could gain arousal from a fingernail, but Remus' hands were like miners searching for gold amongst his body - and he was ridiculously good at his job. The boy continued to lavish the nail and finger tip with his affections, never going any further to the rest of the dog-animagus' body that ached to be touched, and the more and more he played, scratching and pulling at the nail, the more Sirius wanted to cry out - beg to be fucked by the tease, until he had to bite his other hand to stop the desire.

Remus smiled, his sadistic side getting the better of him. He'd found another piece of gold amongst Sirius' sensitive body. He'd have to reward the boy tonight. Once he was done teasing the cries of pleasure from his lips.

Oh yes, he was a very happy miner indeed.

**End of. I never update this thing, and five is a nice number, so I am stopping it here.**

**I am not kidding, get your partner to do this with your nails, if you happen to be aroused anyway it is sweet, sweet torture. A friend I know did this to me, and I have absolutely NO attraction to them, and they were just idly playing with my hand in one of our lessons - by the end of that lesson I was practically in tears I was so turned on. I-don't-even… I could hardly say the them 'please stop playing with my nails, you're making me really horny. XD**

**Hope you have all enjoyed this mini-series.**


End file.
